This invention relates to a tubular body having at least 3 parts joined together and a method for joining the same.
The invention is particularly useful for the joining cylindrical aerodynamic bodies, such as missiles for example. The missiles to which this invention is applicable are usually constructed by fitting two mating semi-cylindrical shells with necessary electronic control equipment and then clamping the mated shells onto a cylindrical body tube. The body tube may incorporate a propulsion unit. Known jointing methods involve the use of a series of fasteners or a manacle ring. These known fastener types have the disadvantage of making a marked contribution to the aerodynamic drag of the missile because they are not flush with the missile body skin.
Objects of this invention ar to provide a clamping arrangement which does not incur aerodynamic drag, which eliminates the need for joint clearances and which provides good geometric alignment.